Diabolik Love or Not?
by Lightning Fox Elemental
Summary: Yui and her friend Katherine stay with the Diabolik brothers. Katherine (Kitty) is a lot like Shu, She likes to nap and listen to music, and she is a little more motivated than Shu though.
1. Chapter 1

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own diabolic lovers.

Summary: Yui and her friend Katherine stay with the Diabolik brothers. Katherine (Kitty) is a lot like Shu, She likes to nap and listen to music, and she is a little more motivated than Shu though.

I was listening to my mp3 as the cab drove Yui and me to the place we were staying this summer. As the cab pulled in front of the mansion I got chills down my spine.

"Yui maybe we should stay somewhere else this place is giving me the creeps" I say somewhat bored-ly.

"Katherine you worry too much there is no reason to be creeped out by this place" Yui says as she knocks on the door. As it swings open on its own I mutter sarcastically "that's not creepy at all".

"Hello is anyone here" Yui yells "strange they must not have been told we would be arriving today". I sigh and follow knowing it's no use arguing against her. I pull out my mp3 player and change the song to ' _How you remind me by Nickelback' I_ look up to see Yui confronting a red haired boy. I shrug and head over, I'm almost there when I feel an iron like arm go around my chest and a chin rest on my shoulder.

"What have I told you Ayoto and Laito keep such activities in your room." A strict looking man with black hair and glasses asks as he walks down the stairs. I shift out of Latino's arms and walk over to Yui. There are others like these men around us and I'm sure that being separated will make it harder for us to escape if necessary. We follow Rejii to the sitting room where we meet everyone.

"The lazy good for nothing is Shu, the oldest, I'm Rejii the second oldest. The eldest triplet is Ayoto then Laito and finally Kanato. The youngest brother is Subaru." Rejii says as he points to each brother as he introduces them.

"Hi, my name is Yui, Katherine is sitting beside me." As she introduces me I grunt in acknowledgement before resting my head on her shoulder. Yui jerks away and I look up in time to see Subaru crush Yiu's phone. Laito and Kanato lean in and bare their fangs to bite Yui, she screams and falls back, scraping her knee. She pulls out her cross and yells out "take that you monsters".

Internally I sigh thinking to myself 'if the tales were true that a cross or garlic would harm a vampire they would kill the first to find out so it wouldn't spread to the public'. Yui runs to me and starts dragging me along behind her.

Yui pulled me along as she ran from the room full of vampires, every time she seemed to think we had escaped them another would turn up at the next corner. She pulled me into a room and started to pile a couple pieces of furniture in front of the door. I sigh and sat next to her on the floor with our backs resting against the furniture in front of the door. She starts to sob into my neck and I just hold her and start to hum a tune that usually helps her fall asleep. I tense as the air shifts and the scent of the brothers enters the room.

"Of all our rooms you had to pick this one to run into" Rejii says.

"Why don't you tell us how you got in here little bitch, kitten?"

Ayoto and Laito both approach with their fangs glinting in the moonlight and I glare and try to keep Yui out of their reach. When they get too close I lash out with my foot trying to nail them in their baby makers.

"Fufufu, kittens got spunk" Laito says as he avoids the hit, I continue the follow through and manage to nail Ayoto in the balls. He goes down to his knees and I hear Yui start to wake up. I turn slightly to check on her and that is the only mistake they need to pounce.

Ayoto scares Yui so badly she passes out and I knew I wasn't that far away from following her. I try to force myself to stand but about halfway up darkness covers my vision and I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: if I owned I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Note: So this is kind of a rush chapter because the one I had written and was satisfied with disappear when my tablet that I had for less than 2 months died. Best Buy said it was either a bad screen or bad motherboard, so that is why it took so long to get a small chapter posted.

I woke to Kanato staring creepily at me from less than a foot away.

"Good morning" I say as I sit up.

"Rejii said you needed to get up and change for school" Kanato informs me.

"Night school?" I clarify. Kanato nods then heads out the door. I look at the uniform at the foot of the bed snort and head to my suitcase. I pull out black jeans and a white button up blouse and wear the uniform blazer. I walk down the stairs and join them next to the limo. I get a disapproving look from Rejii but no one makes a comment about my choice of attire.

I sit between Laito and Shu on the ride to school. I plug in my headphones and listened to How You Remind Me by Nickelback, I am almost asleep when something is tossed towards me. I grab it on instinct and open my eyes to see a box of cranberry juice. I stick the straw in it and drink it barely paying attention to Rejii saying that "we were their prey and to drink our juice daily please". Yui starts trembling in fear and Kanato starts telling teddy that that was how mortals show fear.

The rest of the ride was pretty boring since no one talked, so I went ahead and put in my headphones back in and listened to Nightcore.

"You both will be in the same class as Ayato and Kanato. Unless you want a whipping later don't do anything stupid." I nod and head in the same direction Ayato and Kanato headed. I sat in the back next to Kanato. He glanced at me curiously but then went back to talking to Teddy.

I headed to my last class of the day which was gym, I was worrying about Yui since I hadn't seen her since Ayato dragged her away before first period.

"Red team is Rejii, Ayato, Kanato, Subaru, Melissa, Jim … blue team Katherine, Laito, Shu, Sebastian…" the coach yells after he calls roll. "losing team has to run around the track 5 times before they leave today."

The game was pretty even with the red team still having Rejii, Ayato and Subaru. The blue team Laito, Shu and I were still in. we seemed to be at a standstill until Laito was hit by Rejii. I managed to hit Subaru while he was focusing on Shu, but while I was hitting Subaru Ayato got Shu out. I looked at Ayato and Rejii, paling as I realized I was on my own against two vampires. I dodged until they ran out of balls then threw the small neon pink ball I had been holding.

I watched almost as if it was in slow motion the ball hit Ayato then bounced over and hit Rejii on his shoulder.

"Nice shot, Kitten" Laito says as he appears behind me. I jump and turn to look at him but seeing the rest of our team running towards us like raging fangirls I decided there was only one thing to do.

"Sacrifice" I mutter and I push Laito into the crowd then disappear behind the bench Shu was on when everyone was distracted. "sorry Laito but fangirls/boys are definitely scarier than vampires." I quietly apologize, after my apology I hear a slight chuckle from Shu and look up at him from behind the bench.

"That wasn't very nice kitten" I hear purred in my ear; I slowly turn my head until I'm staring at Laito from a couple inches away.

"I would have thought you would like the attention" I mutter as I try to back away and try to avoid eye contact. Just as I thought he was going to bite me I heard the bell rings, I run to the locker room and get changed to head back to the mansion.


End file.
